


Larry Stylinson Short Stories.

by Brody_Wills_2001



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brody_Wills_2001/pseuds/Brody_Wills_2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of short stories about Harry and Louis, that hopefully, one day I will turn into books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson Short Stories.

**Author's Note:**

> © 2016 by Brody Wills. All rights reserved.

Do you think for like, the twin's birthday Louis was there, and Daisy gets up and tugs on his shirt to get his attention. When he smiles and looks down at her, squatting down to her height, she looks at him sadly and says, "Bubba, where's Harry?" And then Doris gasps, (suddenly realizing that Louis' usual companion is gone.) and looks around searching for him. Ernie opens his mouth and speaks, "'Arry?! 'Arry?!" Louis has to bite his lip and calm them down, before speaking very slowly and very sadly, "Listen lovelies, Hazza couldn't be here today, but I promise you four," as he speaks he steals small glances at Phoebe, who is just standing there, her shoulders heaving as she cried silently, because she knows. She knows why he isn't here. "Harry would be here if he could. He's um...he's working. But Hazza loves each and every one of you. And I promise you, Daise and Phoebs, the minute your feet touch down in LA, Friday. Harry will be there. And we will celebrate your birthday's together. Again-" Louis gets cut off by his mother as she rubs Phoebe's shoulders lovingly. "Because we are all family. And family never gets left behind, girls."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you would leave kudos and comments that would be great!


End file.
